


Sober

by AbbyDeMartel



Series: Blanc ou Noir [4]
Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dramatic, Heavy Angst, M/M, Male Slash, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 18:23:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11319045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbbyDeMartel/pseuds/AbbyDeMartel
Summary: In questa personale versione della terza stagione, ci sono alcuni avvenimenti che non ho modificato, come la trasformazione di Lucien nella Bestia, l'uccisione di Finn, ecc.... Però non mi sono messa a raccontare di nuovo ciò che già accade nella serie TV, ma ho fatto succedere queste cose mentre qualcosa di altrettanto drammatico accade a Tristan: Freya, sobillata da Hayley, fa un incantesimo al Conte De Martel e gli causa un sonno ipnotico in cui è prigioniero di un terribile incubo. Come farà a liberarsi?Non scrivo a scopo di lucro e i personaggi non appartengono a me bensì a autori, registi e produttori della serie TV.





	1. Parte prima

**Sober (prima parte)**

_Aaah the night is calling_

_And it whispers to me softly “come and play”_

_I am falling_

_And if I let myself go I’m the only one to blame._

_I’m safe up high nothing can touch me_

_But why I feel this party’s over?..._

_I have heard myself cry never again_

_Broken down in agony just trying to find a friend…_

_(“Sober” Pink)_

La cena al palazzo dei Mikaelson non era conclusa e, dopo aver ribadito a Tristan chi era a comandare da quelle parti, Elijah era ritornato a tavola come se niente fosse per parlare con i fratelli e approntare con loro un piano contro i sempre più numerosi nemici. Fu stabilito che Klaus si sarebbe allontanato da New Orleans con Hayley e Hope, mentre i suoi fratelli si sarebbero occupati di scoprire l’identità di coloro che li minacciavano e del modo per eliminarli.

Quella notte, però, Hayley non riusciva a prendere sonno: le provocazioni di Tristan l’avevano innervosita e le sentiva bruciare tutte dentro di sé, alimentando il desiderio di vendicarsi di lui. Sapeva di non poterlo uccidere, non dopo che Elijah aveva tanto insistito sulla sua _presunta utilità_ per i Mikaelson, ma avrebbe trovato comunque un modo per fargliela pagare. Non appena ebbe un’idea chiara sul modo di compiere la sua vendetta, riuscì finalmente ad addormentarsi serena e soddisfatta.

Il giorno successivo il palazzo era in pieno fermento: Kol aveva portato con sé la sua ragazza, la strega Davina Claire, e sosteneva che anche lei potesse rendersi utile per contrastare la Profezia. Inoltre, il fratello maggiore Finn era ritornato in vita e si era presentato a casa Mikaelson mostrandosi ostile al resto della famiglia e a Kol in particolare: non accettava di essere un vampiro e voleva un incantesimo per reincarnarsi nel corpo di uno sciamano.

Hayley approfittò della confusione creatasi per avvicinarsi a Freya e chiederle di operare un incantesimo su Tristan.

La strega Mikaelson non sembrava d’accordo, non era affatto interessata a cosa sarebbe potuto succedere a Tristan ma temeva che una cosa del genere avrebbe scatenato la collera di Elijah e quello non era proprio il momento più adatto per creare una nuova frattura in famiglia. Hayley, tuttavia, insisté fino a convincerla.

“Non sarà nulla di veramente pericoloso per Tristan, nemmeno io voglio inimicarmi Elijah” le disse. “Se non fosse per questo, lo avrei ucciso da un pezzo, esattamente da quando ha rimesso piede qui dentro. No, da te vorrei una cosa diversa…”

Poco più tardi, mentre Hayley distraeva Klaus e Elijah con la scusa dei preparativi per la partenza, Freya si recò, non vista, nella stanza del fratello dove Tristan era confinato. La porta era chiusa a chiave, ma lei non ebbe alcuna difficoltà ad aprirla e ad avere ragione di un Tristan colto alla sprovvista e ancora poco lucido dopo l’esperienza della sera precedente. La strega pronunciò delle parole magiche che fecero cadere il giovane Conte in un sonno profondo e poi, richiudendo la porta a chiave per assicurarsi di non essere disturbata, si dedicò con calma e concentrazione all’incantesimo che le aveva richiesto Hayley.

Tristan sarebbe sprofondato in un torpore ipnotico, durante il quale la sua mente lo avrebbe portato all’interno di una profonda caverna, nelle viscere della terra; la caverna avrebbe cominciato a riempirsi lentamente di acqua, procurando al condannato le stesse paure e la stessa angoscia provate nel container. L’acqua sarebbe salita poco alla volta, arrivando dapprima a inzuppare i polpacci di Tristan, poi le ginocchia, la cintola e sempre più su, lenta e inesorabile, fino a sommergerlo totalmente. Esisteva una via d’uscita da quella caverna creata da Freya, ma Tristan avrebbe dovuto scoprirla da solo e soltanto in quel caso si sarebbe potuto salvare, risvegliandosi dal sonno. Se, al contrario, si fosse lasciato prendere dal panico e non avesse trovato la strada per la salvezza, sarebbe rimasto eternamente in quell’incubo ad annegare, riprendersi e annegare ancora, esattamente com’era avvenuto nel container.

Operato l’incantesimo, Freya lanciò un’ultima occhiata alla sua vittima e uscì dalla stanza, badando a lasciare tutto com’era quando vi era penetrata. Elijah non avrebbe notato niente, se anche avesse trovato il tempo di fare una visita a Tristan in una giornata tanto densa di avvenimenti e, se pure vi fosse andato, cosa avrebbe visto? Semplicemente il Conte De Martel immerso in un sonno profondo, per quanto insolito. Freya non era del tutto insensibile e, pur non provando alcuna simpatia per Tristan, si rendeva conto di non aver compiuto una buona azione, ma scacciò i sensi di colpa pensando che, al momento, la priorità era recuperare il proiettile di quercia bianca che Vincent le aveva detto di aver recuperato; in seguito si sarebbe occupata di appianare i contrasti tra Finn e i fratelli e, quando tutto fosse finito bene, avrebbe anche potuto liberare Tristan dall’incantesimo, se non fosse riuscito a salvarsi da solo nel tempo che aveva a disposizione.

Prima di uscire per andare a incontrare Vincent, Freya andò ad abbracciare Hayley per salutarla, poiché stava per partire, e ne approfittò per sussurrarle all’orecchio che l’incantesimo era riuscito e che Tristan stava soffrendo nella sua prigione mentale. Hayley le sorrise e le due amiche si congedarono. Freya si recò all’incontro con Vincent continuando a pensare che aveva fatto bene ad accontentare Hayley, lei era una della famiglia, era la madre della sua nipotina, mentre Tristan non era nessuno per loro.

_Quando avrò riportato a casa il proiettile di quercia bianca terrò sotto controllo il Conte De Martel e, se proprio mi accorgerò che non ce la fa a liberarsi da solo, lo aiuterò io a uscire da quella gabbia mentale. Non gli farà male soffrire per qualche ora dopo tutto quello che ha fatto alla nostra famiglia, a Rebekah…_

Quello che Freya non sapeva, però, era che non sarebbe tornata tanto in fretta dalla sua missione. Vincent, infatti, era stato condizionato dagli Antenati che si erano alleati con Lucien per distruggere i Mikaelson: avrebbe dovuto rapirla e consegnare a lui il proiettile; Lucien aveva inoltre liberato Aurora dal luogo in cui Klaus l’aveva murata viva per averla al suo fianco nella vendetta contro gli Originali.

Insomma, la bella strega stava per affrontare delle prove molto impegnative e l’incantesimo operato su Tristan le sarebbe passato di mente molto presto.

 

Purtroppo per il giovane Conte, nemmeno Elijah ebbe tempo e modo di accorgersi di ciò che gli stava accadendo. Hayley era partita con Klaus e la bimba e di certo non gli aveva riferito niente delle condizioni di Tristan; Davina era venuta a sapere del rapimento di Freya da parte di Vincent e Lucien ed era riuscita a localizzarli nei boschi di Mystic Falls, dove i Mikaelson erano stati trasformati in vampiri dalla loro madre. Elijah aveva approntato un piano di battaglia per andare a salvare Freya e, possibilmente, recuperare anche il proiettile… senza nemmeno pensare di recarsi in camera a far visita a Tristan. In fondo, pensava, la sera prima si era comportato in modo davvero indisponente e non gli avrebbe fatto male restarsene prigioniero nella sua camera senza vedere nessuno anche per un intero giorno.

“Kol e Davina resteranno qui per sorvegliare Tristan. E’ chiuso a chiave in camera mia, ma non mi fido certo a lasciarlo solo nel palazzo” disse l’Originale. “Io partirò per Mystic Falls insieme a Finn e andremo a liberare Freya e a eliminare quello psicopatico di Lucien una volta per tutte. Per strada, chiamerò Niklaus e gli riferirò quanto è accaduto, affinché possa raggiungerci, magari dopo aver messo al sicuro Hayley e Hope. Tutto chiaro, quindi?”

Chiaro o no, tutti avevano imparato che, quando Elijah ordinava qualcosa, gli altri dovevano scattare senza discussioni e così andarono le cose. Intanto, Tristan si trovava imprigionato in una caverna sotterranea senza nemmeno sapere come ci fosse arrivato, con l’acqua gelida che saliva sempre di più ad opprimerlo, l’angoscia che lo invadeva e il dolore atroce che provava al pensiero che fosse stato proprio Elijah, non contento della _lezione_ impartitagli la sera prima, ad averlo rinchiuso in qualche modo in quella terribile prigione per liberarsi definitivamente di lui.

La caverna in cui il giovane Conte si trovava era scavata nella roccia e non vi erano tunnel o cunicoli laterali dai quali fosse possibile tentare la fuga, era chiusa da ogni parte come un enorme buco scavato nel terreno e così l’acqua non defluiva, ma saliva sempre di più. Ora la sua morsa gelida si avvicinava al petto del ragazzo e iniziava a mozzargli il respiro.

Il luogo non era del tutto oscuro, vi era un’apertura in alto, come l’imboccatura di un pozzo, da cui filtrava la luce del giorno. Tristan poteva quindi vedere ciò che lo circondava, ma questo non migliorava la sua condizione: attorno a lui c’erano soltanto pareti rocciose, umide e scivolose e acqua, acqua sempre più impetuosa.

_Mi hanno rinchiuso di nuovo, condannato allo stesso supplizio… ma perché? E’ possibile che Elijah si sia infuriato così tanto con me per le battute ironiche che mi sono sfuggite alla cena di ieri sera? Ma è assurdo, questa volta non ho fatto del male a nessuno né ho minacciato di farne, non potrei nemmeno se lo volessi. Perché, perché mi ha rinchiuso qui?_

Non era l’orrenda prospettiva di un eterno annegamento, non era il terrore né la preoccupazione per la sorte di Aurora ciò che lacerava il cuore di Tristan: era piuttosto la certezza assoluta che fosse stato proprio Elijah a rinchiuderlo di nuovo e per sempre in una tale prigione, a marcire per l’eternità. Questo era lo strazio più insopportabile, ciò che portava il Conte De Martel a una disperazione tale da spingerlo quasi a arrendersi, a smettere di lottare, a lasciarsi andare in quell’acqua gelida…

Ancora una volta fu il pensiero dell’amatissima sorella Aurora a spingerlo a reagire. No, non poteva cedere, non poteva. Se lui avesse accettato la sua fine, lei sarebbe rimasta sola e nessuno più l’avrebbe protetta. Forse non c'era via d’uscita da quella caverna ma, se mai ne fosse esistita una, lui aveva l’obbligo di trovarla per salvare se stesso e Aurora.

Tristan si guardò di nuovo intorno per cercare di capire se ci fosse qualche passaggio segreto, mentre l’acqua gli arrivava ormai al petto e il freddo era tale da consentirgli di muoversi solo a fatica e dolorosamente, come se mille aghi ghiacciati gli si infilassero in tutto il corpo.

Non c’era niente, niente di niente.

“Forse l’unica via di uscita è l’apertura lassù, in alto” si disse il giovane. “Se riesco a tenermi a galla anche quando l’acqua diventerà molto alta, sarà la sua spinta a portarmi fino al buco e magari riuscirò ad arrampicarmi fuori.”

Ma era davvero credibile che Elijah e i suoi fratelli avessero lasciato un’apertura incustodita? Con ogni probabilità, se mai Tristan fosse riuscito ad arrampicarvisi, ci sarebbe stato qualcuno fuori, di guardia, per colpirlo e spingerlo di nuovo nella caverna allagata. Oppure… certo, la crudeltà dei Mikaelson poteva giungere fino a quel punto… oppure l’apertura che adesso sembrava illuminare di speranza la terribile prigione sarebbe stata chiusa e sigillata non appena il Conte De Martel vi si fosse avvicinato. E, ad ogni modo, non era nemmeno così facile raggiungere quel buco: l’acqua, salendo, si faceva sempre più agitata, tanto che per Tristan diventava molto faticoso restare saldo in piedi; inoltre era così fredda che il giovane stava perdendo sensibilità alle mani e ai piedi. Muovere braccia e gambe stava iniziando ad essere una tortura.

 _Forse hanno cambiato le modalità della mia agonia_ , pensò Tristan, con un sorriso amaro e disincantato, _forse stavolta non vogliono condannarmi ad annegare in eterno, bensì a congelarmi fino a perdere conoscenza, per poi risvegliarmi e rivivere tutto il dolore del congelamento ancora e ancora…_

 

**Fine prima parte**


	2. Parte seconda

**Seconda parte**

Trascorsero minuti, poi ore. Tristan, con la mente sempre più sconvolta dall’angoscia, non riusciva più a mantenere il senso del tempo e dello spazio, non capiva se si trovasse in quella caverna da qualche ora o da settimane. Più e più volte aveva avuto la tentazione di lasciarsi andare, ma si scuoteva pensando ad Aurora e faceva violenza a se stesso per muovere ancora qualche passo, appoggiando le mani tremanti alle pareti di roccia per cercare qualcosa che gli permettesse di sfuggire a quel destino atroce.

Ad un tratto la sua mano incontrò un ostacolo, qualcosa di duro infisso nella roccia. La sua attenzione si risvegliò e lo portò ad osservare meglio ciò che la sua mano aveva urtato. La luce che filtrava dall’apertura era fievole, ma sufficiente per permettergli di vedere bene di cosa si trattasse: era il primo di una serie di gradini di ferro che salivano verso l’uscita.

Il cuore di Tristan sobbalzò: ce l’aveva fatta, quella era la salvezza che aveva cercato disperatamente per tanto tempo! Mise un piede sul gradino e si sforzò di tirarsi su aggrappandosi con le mani intirizzite a quello superiore, ma non aveva fatto i conti con la propria stanchezza, il gelo che aveva fiaccato la sua resistenza e l’intorpidimento di braccia e gambe. Perse l’appiglio e ricadde nell’acqua che ormai gli arrivava al collo. Andò sotto, il liquido gelido gli invase il naso e la gola e lo fece precipitare in un vortice di terrore. In preda al panico, si dibatté per tornare in superficie e riprendere aria, tossendo e sputando acqua, risalendo con tanta veemenza da andare a sbattere contro la parete di roccia che gli spaccò un sopracciglio.

Negli istanti successivi Tristan perse la testa: un gemito da bestia ferita gli uscì suo malgrado dalle labbra, si buttò contro la parete artigliandola e straziandosi le dita, in cerca dei gradini che adesso non riusciva più a vedere.

“Per favore, per favore…” lamenti e singhiozzi che il giovane non riusciva più a trattenere, “devo uscire di qui… Aurora, Aurora!”

 

Mentre Tristan pativa il suo supplizio, prigioniero dell’incantesimo di Freya, la situazione per i Mikaelson non era meno drammatica. Elijah, coadiuvato da Vincent e Finn, aveva liberato Freya, ma il piano di Lucien aveva avuto comunque successo e il vampiro si era trasformato nella Bestia della Profezia, riuscendo persino a mordere Finn. La strega Mikaelson lo aveva temporaneamente neutralizzato per avere la possibilità di riportare il fratello gravemente ferito a casa Mikaelson, con l’aiuto di Elijah; tuttavia Finn era in preda a convulsioni e a dolori lancinanti ed era stato chiaro che il morso di Lucien aveva sviluppato in lui il veleno del lupo. Klaus era stato immediatamente allertato affinché tornasse a New Orleans in tutta fretta per dare il suo sangue al fratello e guarirlo dall’avvelenamento.

Non appena Klaus giunse in casa e si dedicò a curare Finn, Freya rammentò che c’era qualcun altro che, in quel momento, stava soffrendo una tortura parimenti atroce, sebbene solo mentale, così decise di informare subito Elijah a proposito dell’incantesimo che aveva operato su Tristan, spiegandogli in che cosa consisteva ma senza rivelare che era stata Hayley a chiederle di compierlo.

L’Originale era molto in ansia per Finn e in qualsiasi altra circostanza avrebbe preferito restare al suo fianco piuttosto che verificare le condizioni di Tristan… però, durante quella terribile giornata, aveva avuto modo di riflettere sulle responsabilità del Conte De Martel rispetto a quelle di Lucien. Tristan aveva mentito e manipolato tutti per i suoi scopi e senza dubbio puntava anche lui a strappare il potere agli Originali, ma ciò che aveva ideato Lucien era ancor più crudele e agghiacciante, pensando anche ai tanti lupi e vampiri catturati e sottoposti a esperimenti per giungere al maledetto siero che lo aveva trasformato in Bestia. Elijah non poteva fare a meno di rimproverarsi per aver commesso un gravissimo errore di giudizio sottovalutando Lucien e punendo con tanta severità Tristan e adesso, forse, a causa sua, i Mikaelson erano condannati a soccombere alla Profezia.

“Andiamo immediatamente nella mia stanza a controllare le condizioni di Tristan” disse Elijah alla sorella, precipitandosi su per le scale e dirigendosi verso la camera dove si trovava il giovane. “Sei in grado di spezzare l’incantesimo su di lui?”

Nel frattempo i due erano giunti nella stanza ed, entrati, avevano visto che Tristan era ancora vittima del sonno ipnotico provocato dalla magia. Ciò significava che in tutto quel tempo non era riuscito a vincere la sua paura e a trovare la strada per uscire dalla trappola…

“Questo incantesimo non può essere spezzato” spiegò Freya, ora consapevole di aver esagerato. “L’unico modo che Tristan ha per salvarsi è riuscire a trovare la via d’uscita, soltanto così la magia si annullerà. Ma ormai è passato così tanto tempo che io credo che…”

“Cosa possiamo fare, allora?” la interruppe bruscamente Elijah.

“L’unica cosa che posso fare è farti entrare nella sua prigione mentale” rispose la strega. “Ti farò arrivare all’uscita e, da lì, potrai guidarlo verso la salvezza. Te la senti?”

“Certo che sì” replicò impaziente l’Originale. Il suo nervosismo mascherava il rimorso per essersi completamente disinteressato di Tristan fino a quel momento. Questa volta non poteva raccontarsi scuse per discolparsi: sapeva troppo bene che, se non era andato nemmeno a vedere come stava e lo aveva abbandonato a se stesso, non era stato perché era preoccupato per i pericoli che minacciavano la famiglia. Averlo ignorato era stata una scelta consapevole, dettata dalla rabbia che aveva provato contro di lui dalla sera precedente. “Mandami là e fallo in fretta!”

Freya pronunciò le parole dell’incantesimo e, in pochi attimi, Elijah si ritrovò all’imboccatura della caverna sommersa nella quale Tristan era prigioniero. Si sporse dall’apertura cercando di scorgerlo nel turbinare delle acque sotto di lui.

Tristan, nel frattempo, aveva proseguito nei suoi tentativi di arrampicarsi sui gradini di ferro ma questi erano tanto scivolosi da fargli perdere continuamente la presa, aveva le mani sanguinanti e doveva combattere anche contro la violenza dell’acqua che cercava di trascinarlo via. Le sue forze erano giunte allo stremo e il giovane era sul punto di cedere quando la voce di Elijah gli giunse come un soffio di speranza.

“Tristan! Andiamo, Tristan, afferrati a quei gradini e sali verso di me!” lo udì esclamare. “Questa è la via d’uscita, ancora uno sforzo e ce la farai.”

Esausto, il Conte De Martel alzò lo sguardo incredulo verso il suo Creatore. I suoi occhi erano pieni di tutta la paura e l’angoscia del mondo.

Con la forza della disperazione, Tristan si afferrò di nuovo al gradino superiore e tentò di tirarsi su, ma il piede gli scivolò e solo aggrappandosi convulsamente al ferro con le mani sempre più deboli riuscì a non farsi trascinare via dall’impeto dell’acqua.

“Non ci riesco… non ce la faccio…” mormorò, sconfitto.

“Certo che ce la fai” insisté Elijah, sporgendosi verso di lui e tendendogli una mano. “Avanti, ti basterà salire un paio di quei gradini e poi mi darai la mano e sarò io a tirarti su.”

Tristan scosse il capo, senza avere più nemmeno l’energia per rispondere.

“Tristan, guardami!” ordinò allora Elijah, autoritario. Doveva spingere il ragazzo a reagire in qualsiasi modo o l’avrebbe perso per sempre. “Guarda verso di me, sali ancora due gradini e poi afferrami la mano. Hai capito bene?”

Il giovane Conte, scosso da quella voce imperiosa, obbedì. Ancora una volta soggiogato dal suo Signore, raccolse le ultime forze che gli restavano per fare quello che lui gli aveva ordinato. Salì un gradino, poi un altro, tese la mano verso quella di Elijah… ed esitò.

Negli occhi chiarissimi e sbarrati l’Originale lesse come in un libro aperto il pensiero che aveva attraversato la mente di Tristan: Elijah non l’avrebbe salvato, voleva afferrargli la mano per spingerlo sott’acqua e abbandonarlo di nuovo a quel supplizio.

“Tristan, non ti farò del male, sono venuto per salvarti, non sono stato io a mandarti qui!” insisté Elijah, con una nota di disperazione nella voce che non gli era affatto abituale. “Fidati di me, dammi la mano o sarà troppo tardi.”

Cosa poteva fare? Tristan si rese conto che, in ogni caso, per lui non c’erano alternative. Non sarebbe riuscito a liberarsi con le sue sole forze e, se Elijah voleva punirlo, lui non era in grado di difendersi in alcun modo. Andasse come andasse, ancora una volta il Conte De Martel lasciò che fosse il suo Creatore a decidere del suo destino. Allungò la mano e sfiorò quella di Elijah.

L’Originale afferrò in una stretta decisa la mano di Tristan, consapevole che non poteva lasciarsela sfuggire o non avrebbe avuto una seconda occasione. Con uno strattone violento lo tirò verso di sé, afferrandogli nel contempo l’avambraccio con l’altra mano. La spinta li fece rotolare entrambi sul terreno, fuori dall’imboccatura della caverna, con Tristan affannato e ansante, abbandonato sul petto di Elijah.

“Che cosa ti avevo detto?” gli disse l’Originale, staccandolo con insolita delicatezza da sé e deponendolo a terra. “Non ti avrei fatto del male, non me ne hai dato motivo e adesso la mia famiglia ha più che mai bisogno del tuo aiuto. Riposati e riprenditi, è finita.”

In quello stesso istante, Elijah fu richiamato alla realtà da Freya, allarmata e disperata.

“Elijah, presto, devi scendere di sotto!” esclamò, con le lacrime agli occhi. “Il sangue di Klaus non sta avendo effetto e Finn… Finn sta morendo…”

L’Originale trasalì e si affrettò a seguire la sorella, raggiungendo il resto della famiglia che attorniava Finn.

“Hayley e io abbiamo scoperto che Lucien sintetizzava il veleno di tutti i branchi di lupi esistenti” mormorò Klaus, impotente e con gli occhi lucidi di lacrime. “Io non posso fare nulla per Finn, il mio sangue non è abbastanza potente da salvarlo!” 

Mentre tutta la famiglia si stringeva attorno al fratello morente, al piano di sopra Tristan, con un ansito e un sobbalzo, ritornava alla realtà e si guardava attorno sconcertato. Era solo. Era nella stanza di Elijah, come sempre. Forse era stato tutto un sogno spaventoso e nulla di più? Eppure era sembrato così realistico, così _vero_.

Scuotendo il capo, Tristan si alzò dal letto per schiarirsi la mente facendo due passi per la stanza. L’esperienza avuta in sogno continuava a tormentarlo, tutto ciò che aveva provato era stato talmente realistico… tuttavia non era la prima volta che aveva degli incubi in cui si ritrovava prigioniero del container, a provare ancora e ancora la terrificante tortura dell’annegamento. Che diamine, lo sognava fin troppo spesso!

Ma questo era stato diverso.

Tanto per cominciare, non era nel container ma in una strana caverna e doveva trovare la strada per fuggire… no, non era il solito sogno in cui riviveva quei momenti atroci. E poi c’era Elijah nel suo sogno, Elijah che, incomprensibilmente, era venuto a salvarlo…

“Appunto per questo dovrei capire che era solo un sogno” mormorò tra sé Tristan, con un sorriso amaro. Elijah era andato a riprenderlo dal container soltanto perché pretendeva il suo aiuto, altrimenti sarebbe rimasto negli abissi per l’eternità, non aveva senso quello che era accaduto in quel suo strano sogno.

Poi Tristan si avvide di due cose che lo sorpresero: la prima era che fuori, come poteva vedere dalle imposte socchiuse, era buio. Era possibile che avesse dormito quasi ventiquattro ore, dalla sera prima? E la seconda era che la porta della camera, solitamente chiusa a chiave, era semiaperta. Nella fretta di accorrere al capezzale di Finn, Elijah e Freya non si erano curati di richiuderla. Incuriosito e pur sapendo che, con ogni probabilità, avrebbe finito per pentirsene, Tristan aprì piano la porta e uscì dalla stanza.

C’erano delle voci al piano inferiore, sembravano provenire dal patio. Attratto suo malgrado, il giovane le seguì e iniziò a scendere lentamente le scale per vedere con i suoi occhi che cosa stava accadendo.

La scena che gli si presentò davanti era talmente inaspettata da bloccarlo a metà dello scalone, incapace di muovere un solo muscolo. Tutta la famiglia Mikaelson era riunita nel patio, stringendosi accanto a qualcuno disteso sul divano che Tristan non riusciva a scorgere ma che, con ogni evidenza, era in punto di morte.

Com’erano diversi i Mikaelson in quel momento, quanto sembravano fragili!

Freya piangeva, Klaus stringeva la spalla del moribondo e anche lui pareva sull’orlo delle lacrime; l’irriverente Kol mostrava un dolore e una commozione inusuali per lui e Elijah… Elijah teneva forte la mano dell’uomo tra le sue, il suo volto e i suoi occhi erano colmi di dolore e la sua voce pacata e tenera come Tristan non aveva mai immaginato potesse essere.

“Siamo qui, fratello, siamo qui, non ti lasceremo solo” diceva.

_Fratello? Ma allora l’uomo che sta morendo è… Finn?_

Non poteva che essere così e i Mikaelson erano tanto distrutti perché qualcuno era riuscito a colpire a morte un membro della loro famiglia. Tristan avrebbe dovuto gioirne, finalmente anche loro capivano cosa significasse soffrire l’atroce pena di perdere qualcuno tanto amato… eppure ciò che provava non era gioia, l’unica cosa che riusciva a fare era continuare a guardare il volto addolorato di Elijah, risentire il tono affettuoso e rassicurante delle sue parole e sentirsi morire dentro.

All’improvviso Elijah alzò lo sguardo e i suoi occhi incontrarono quelli di Tristan, ancora immobilizzato a metà dello scalone.

Fu un attimo. L’Originale distolse lo sguardo e ritornò a posarlo sul fratello morente, mentre Tristan approfittò della sua distrazione per ripercorrere il più silenziosamente e in fretta possibile le scale, ritornarsene diritto in camera e chiudere la porta.

Cosa sarebbe successo, ora? Elijah si sarebbe di nuovo infuriato con lui per averlo sorpreso in un momento in cui era vulnerabile? Oppure lo avrebbe punito per sfogare su di lui la rabbia e il dolore per la morte di Finn?

Tristan si sedette sul letto, attendendo, ma non accadde nulla. Con stupore, si rendeva conto del fatto che non gli sarebbe importato niente se anche Elijah avesse voluto prendersela con lui, non era questo a turbarlo.

 _Non potrei mai sopportare di veder morire Elijah in quel modo e senza poter fare nulla…_ pensava, vergognandosi del suo stesso pensiero e della spina dolorosa che gli si conficcava nel cuore mentre lo formulava. _L’unica cosa che può tranquillizzarmi è che, se il mio Creatore morisse, io morirei con lui e non dovrei subire lo strazio di perderlo…_

Com’era possibile che il suo asservimento lo avesse condotto a dipendere così tanto dal suo Sire?

 

 

**FINE**

 


End file.
